<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defrost by Unusual_Raccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391174">Defrost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon'>Unusual_Raccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, FrostSiren, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm cold as ice, but in the right hands I melt."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Black Siren punishes Killer Frost after the mutiny against Zoom, to remind her who she belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Earth-2 Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defrost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been in my head for a few days...so sorry, but I couldn't keep it to myself. I've been wanting to write f/f content lately, thus this idea came about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Black Siren walked on through the dimly lit area Zoom had modified to hold his human trophies. His masked prisoner tapped away at the glass of his cell, a hopeless, dull series of thumps against the clear pane. Ignoring him as she walked on, the metahuman couldn’t be bothered with him, as he wasn’t the prisoner she was there to visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the corridor, tucked away in another little glass box was the sad remainder of the metahuman mutiny against Zoom. Trussed up in skintight blue leather, cuffed and residing on the floor of her cage was the Siren’s former friend and ally, now turned prisoner, Killer Frost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring down through glass, Laurel regarded the other metahuman with sharp eyes, her dark mouth quirked into a frown as Killer Frost fruitlessly rattled her chains - like a plea for help. Cracking open the small entry hatch Zoom had installed in the event he wanted access to his prisoners without phasing through the glass, the Siren slipped inside the cramped cell with her duffel bag in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we get here, Cait?” Laurel asked coldly, her arms folded over her chest as she stared down at the silver haired meta. She watched the way Caitlin’s mouth scrunched up in response to the nickname, it was no secret that the other woman wasn’t particularly fond of her given name; not that Laurel particularly cared, she wasn’t visiting to provide any comfort, quite the opposite in fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re here to kill me, let’s just get it over with.” Caitlin hissed with a haughty rattle of her chains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren gave a cold chuckle in response, sinking down until she wasn nearly at eye-level with the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Snowflake, you’re in no position to be making demands…” Laurel sneered cruelly, savoring the way Caitlin seemed to shift in discomfort. Oh, if she was uncomfortable now, Laurel couldn’t wait to see how she would feel once she was done with her. Laurel dropped her bag to the ground with a thump, clasping her gloved hands together as she regarded the other meta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s the deal, I spoke to the big guy and you have two options…” Laurel began, observing the way Caitlin seemed to sit up a little straighter in response, “Option one, you die like the rest of the idiots who tried to rise up against him,” Laurel drawled, leaning forward where she was bent at the knees to toy with a silver lock of Caitlin’s hair, grinning at the way the other woman flinched at the touch, “Or, option two, you take your punishment, remember who you’re loyal to, and be absolved of your mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tightening her grip on the silver curl in her grasp, Laurel gave the lock of hair a cruel yank, bringing Caitlin nearly nose to nose with her. Those big icy blue eyes wide with trepidation, teal lips quivering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it gonna be?” Laurel asked in a low growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze flicking down at the tentative peek of that pink tongue through those plump lips. Laurel could practically see the gears working in the other woman's mind, no doubt weighing her options. After a moment Laurel could hear the petulant mumble of something under Caitlin’s breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Laurel asked, giving another harsh tug on Caitlin’s hair, pulling the silver haired woman closer with a wince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, option two…” Caitlin said a little clearer, a fire in her eyes despite how fucking cold she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel gave a sharp grin and a contemptuous pat to Caitlin’s pale cheek, “Atta girl.” Releasing her grip on Caitlin’s hair with a shove, Laurel rose back to her full height. Stalking over to the bag she had entered the cell with. Sinking down once more to rummage through the contents of her bag, Laurel cast a quick glance up at her prisoner through the dark hair that had fallen in her face, “Get naked.” Laurel instructed blandly as she continued sorting through her bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-what?” Caitlin stammered, that wet pink tongue poking out to lick nervously at her pretty blue lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t stutter.” Laurel shot back without missing a beat, her fingers pausing to curl over the handle of a studded leather paddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurel, I’m confused-” The silver haired meta quickly fell quiet with the long seemingly unhappy sigh released by the Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You agreed to take your punishment, unless you’d rather we go with option one?” Laurel asked, watching the bounce of those silver curls as Caitlin shook her head in fear, “That’s what I thought, so that means you do what I say when I say, and from here on out, you will call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mistress Siren</span>
  </em>
  <span>, am I understood?” The brunette questioned firmly, watching as her friend squirmed in embarrassment, but undeniable understanding. The silver haired woman giving a little frantic jump at the hard expectant stare her punisher fixed her with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Caitlin responded immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” Laurel asked back without fail, dark lips pursed in frustration as she waited for the other woman to correct herself. Watching as those icy blue eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mistress Siren.” Caitlin amended. Rattling her chains and sagging in relief at the small smile she was rewarded with from her punisher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snowflake, I don’t know why you’re still dressed.” Laurel remarked with an expectant life of her brows, watching as Caitlin stared down at her clothed body in abject horror. A pleading look in her eyes, silently begging Laurel to reconsider her punishment. Caitlin’s face twisting in an expression of hopelessness at the lack of sympathy from the Siren. Her trembling hands pulling away her navy blue leather with a sweet jingle of her chains, exposing more of that deliciously pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Caitlin abandoned the article of clothing to the floor of her cell, Laurel impatiently brandished the paddle in her grasp, watching as the other meta seemed to freeze at the sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going.” Laurel encouraged with a wave of her hand, watching the shift of that pretty pale throat as Caitlin continued to disrobe. That lovely blue snakeskin top followed next, baring that incredible rack held lovingly in a satin blue bra to the Siren’s hungry gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are nice.” Laurel remarked with a smirk, watching as her prisoner glanced down at her own ample white cleavage. Yeah, she wanted to bury her face between those mounds of snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mistress Siren.” Caitlin said in a small voice, it was almost amusing how fragile the woman was when applied with the right kind of pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your bra too, Snowflake.” Laurel instructed, watching as Caitlin struggled with the freeing herself of the garment with the obstruction of her chains, though stubbornly persisted. The Siren gave a feral grin, feeling her clit give an interested twitch at the mouth watering pull of gravity on the other woman’s bare breasts. They were plump and beautiful, perky despite their size, with visible blue veins contrasting against her pale skin. Her gaze lingering on the jut of her erect nipples, her tongue venturing out past her dark lips at the thought of sucking and biting on those perfect little nubs, tugging the flesh between her teeth until Caitlin was begging her to stop...Laurel could hardly smother the sound of her excitement at the insistent twitch of her clit. There would be time for all sorts of fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pants too,” Laurel said, “I want to see all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another jingle of Caitlin’s chains as she battled to disrobe with her current bindings, kicking off her boots with little grace as she fought with the matching navy blue leather of her pants. Her underwear subsequently followed, clinging stubbornly to the material of her pants as she shimmied them off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel gave a sharp smirk as she stared down at the naked woman, it was no mystery why Ronnie had married her with a face like that and a rockin’ body to match. Caitlin’s big blue eyes lingered on the leather paddle in Laurel’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with that, Mistress?” She asked in that quiet, subservient voice. A hint of fear and curiosity coloring her words. It seemed like an obvious answer to a rather silly question, but she didn’t mind answering it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to punish you with it.” Laurel explained simply, reaching down into her bag to procure another toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But before we do that, I want you to get this,” Laurel said, showing off the silver buttplug held by the stem between her fingers, “nice and wet for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel wouldn’t have thought it possible had she not witnessed it, yet it was equally surprising and amusing all the same to watch Caitlin’s pale face become even more devoid of color at the sight of the toy. Tossing the stainless steel plug in her prisoner’s direction, Laurel grinned as the other meta managed to catch the toy despite her apparent shock. Silver curls falling in her face as she stared down at the toy in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if feeling Laurel’s impatient gaze on her, Caitlin lifted those big blue eyes to stare up at her punisher, the tapered tip of the toy brought to her plump lips. If she was reluctant, Caitlin didn’t let it show, welcoming the stainless steel plug to her lips. The metal growing opaque with an exhale of the metahuman’s frigid breath. Laurel watched in excitement as her prisoner began to lap at the toy, laying the smooth surface against her pink tongue, allowing the plug to grow sufficiently wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel grew nearer, her gloved fingers catching at the rounded handle of the toy where it poked out from between Caitlin’s teal lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Laurel hummed, watching her prisoner reluctantly release the toy from her wet mouth, the plug emerging a flat icy gray, yet surprisingly damp. God, metahuman biology was so weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Laurel murmured, making a quick motion with her hand, “Bend over.” The Siren instructed, watching as the other woman hesitated for a brief moment before eventually lowering herself to the ground in supplication. Her gloved hand falling to the small of Caitlin’s back, watching as her whole body gave an anticipatory tremble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass up.” Laurel says simply, ignoring the small squeak of worry that leaves those pretty blue lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren licking her dark lips at that round firm ass raised up in a desire to comply, her palm giving the supple flesh a playful swat, earning a sweet squeak of surprise. This was going to be fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread yourself open for me, Snowflake.” Laurel demands, watching as Caitlin manages a mortified look over her shoulder, shaking pale hands reaching back, her face slumping forward to press degradingly against the floor. Ultimately those pale hands grabbed a generous palmful of each glorious cheek, sufficiently exposing both holes to her punisher. The entirety of Caitlin’s body giving a tremble as the purposeful swirl of Laurel’s thumb over her puckered entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress Siren?” Caitlin called over her shoulder, voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Laurel responded, too busy ogling the sight of both tight holes to tear her gaze away. She was too preoccupied imagining plunging her hungry tongue into both tantalizing entrances, but alas this time wasn’t to bring the other woman any outright pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I get a safe word?” The silver haired metahuman asked, earning an uninspiring amused chuckle from her punisher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want one?” Laurel asked in return, voice deceptively soft, almost lulling. There was an audible swallow, like the other woman was working up the courage to speak. Her hips giving a tremble at the drag of Laurel’s leather-covered fingers smoothing teasingly over her cunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Caitlin responded after a moment, voice sticking to the back of her throat as she attempted to stay strong in her request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s too bad.” Laurel replied fiercely, drawing free a horrified whimper from her prisoner. Pale hips shaking at the press of the tapered end of the buttplug against her asshole. The pointed end sinking subtly into the puckered entrance, wrenching free a whine from the frigid metahuman. Laurel gave a grin, tongue licking her dark lips as she watched the flexible muscle give a dry stretch to accommodate the widest part of the toy. Sinking more of the bulbous end into her prisoner’s awaiting hole, the Siren let out an aroused sigh as she managed to fit the entirety of the toy into Caitlin. Her hole gave a flex around the intruding object, wrenching free another troubled sound as Laurel tugged playfully at the base of the toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that feel, Snowflake?” Laurel asked as she continued to tug teasingly on the toy, grinning as she watched that elastic ring of muscle stretch over the width of it, only to sink it back in down to the cute crystal base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Caitlin gritted between her teeth, tight asshole fluttering over the toy, likely attempting to rid her body of the foreign object, “Weird.” She admitted, resting her forehead against the floor, her eyes screwed shut as Laurel kept a firm hand on the end, not allowing her prisoner to force the toy out. If Laurel was to guess, this was the first time her friend had anything in this tight hole, and there was something unbearably exciting about the revelation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Laurel purred excitedly, giving the flat end a tap just to earn a conflicted sound from her prisoner. Shooing Caitlin’s hands away, allowing her the firm globes of her asscheeks to return to their natural position, the toy hidden from sight between the pale flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Laurel asked, her gloved hand smoothing over the expanse of the silver haired woman’s rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what-OW!” The metahuman cried out at the first crack of the studded paddle against her rear. Her chains rattling from the subsequent spanks she received, her pale skin gaining a rosy blush with each hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren gave a sharp grin as she brought the paddle down again and again over each cheek with a resounding crack. Laurel watched as the other woman squeaked out little pathetic sounds following each successive hit, crying out as the Siren dragged her closer when Caitlin attempted to scrabble away on her hands and knees at a hit that landed precariously close to her pretty pink slit - the strike startling untouched nerve endings. There was no point in keeping count of how many hits Caitlin received, Laurel supposed, her prisoner didn’t need to know her torment had an end or a beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Readjusting her grip on the leather handle, Laurel brought the studded head of the paddle down on her prisoner’s reddening rear. The force of the blow made Caitlin’s prone form shift against the floor. The silver haired woman choking on a broken cry against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each harsh crack of the studded leather paddle meeting the plush, rosy skin of Caitlin’s rear was punctuated with the same question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you loyal to?” Laurel asked in a demanding growl, bringing the paddle down again and again over the pale expanse of flesh before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoom!” Caitlin would cry out each time. It was a simple, but effective reminder of Laurel’s reasoning for being. She had pleaded Caitlin’s case with Zoom, swearing she’d be able to get the other metahuman back in line - she’d get her to behave. Laurel attempted to ignore the twinge of frustration that settled low in her belly in response, Caitlin’s answers were never wrong, though she supposed they simply weren’t the ones she wanted to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren marveled at the heat radiating off of the meta’s usually ice-cold skin. The blotchy red flesh rippled with crosshatched welts. Slowing between each harsh collision of the paddle against Caitlin’s rear, Laurel listened to her shallow breaths - not entirely cries of pain, yet not nearly moans of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her arm back, Laurel gave a soft grunt as each connecting hit against Caitlin’s plush rear sent a tremor of effort up her arm. Using a free hand to rake her dark hair back out of her face, the Siren let out a shaky, excited exhale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand tangling into Caitlin’s thick silver curls, lifting her head from the ground, observing the scrunched up expression and frozen tears worn by the icy metahuman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, that was fun, huh?” Laurel asked in a delighter purr, watching as her prisoner gave a tremble in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...Mistress Siren.” Her little fragile Snowflake murmured bashfully, voice surprisingly hoarse on the amount of crying out the silver haired woman had done. Releasing her grip on the other woman’s hair, Laurel was content to let her prison sink back to the floor with a sigh. She wasn’t particularly pressed on whether Caitlin was being honest with her or not, but there was one way to find out…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God your ass is so red...why don’t you spread yourself open, Snowflake?” Laurel proposed, watching with a sharp grin as Caitlin’s pale hands reached back to spread her bright red asscheeks. There was no disguising the wince of pain the icy meta released as her palms came to rest on her glowing hot cheeks, biting on the swell of her lower lip to keep from making any more noise as she exposed herself to her punisher. Laurel licked her lips at the sight that awaited her. Her gaze drawn to the slick trickle of wetness from her prisoner’s untouched cunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you look at that?” Laurel drawled with a wide smile, her gloved thumbs spreading the snow-white lips of her sex apart to reveal the wet pink interior. It seemed her little Snowflake hadn’t been lying after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel grinned, giving the base of the buttplug buried inside of her prisoner a teasing poke, watching as the stimulation earned a mouthwatering flutter of both exposed entrances. The Siren gave a roll of her shoulders as she rose to her full height, the long leather coattails of her outfit dragging against the floor as she strode back over to her bag of toys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit up,” The Siren instructed, “on your knees.” She elaborated. Swapping the studded paddle in her grasp for another toy from the confines of her duffel bag, Laurel continued to sift through. Producing a vibrator from the bag, Laurel could practically feel the warmth of Caitlin’s lingering stare on her. The Siren had yet to stop there, placing the vibrator down momentarily to pull out a strap-on composed of a black leather harness and a long, thick synthetic cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring down at the state of her attire, Laurel soon realized wearing the harness atop her clothes as she had intended, while feasible, wouldn’t be particularly comfortable. The coattails of her leather jacket would interfere, which left her with one option, take the thing off-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gloves went first, tugging the things off before addressing the matter of her top, unzipping the form fitting leather without ceremony. Tossing the article down, Laurel grinned at the sharp intake of breath that resulted from Caitlin. The Siren knew damn well how good she looked, standing before her prisoner in her skintight leather pants, tall wedge heels and the black bra she had been wearing beneath her jacket. The shredded expanse of her stomach and sinewy biceps on full display. Stepping into her strap-on harness with practiced ease, tugging the adjustable straps over the form fitting black leather of her pants. She smiled down at the massive member that now jutted out from between her legs, this was going to be fun. Laurel grabbed the vibrator from the floor before returning back to Caitlin’s side, the big black dildo giving an enticing bob with her steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching down by the other woman’s side, Laurel began setting up the next punishment her prisoner would endure. Squeezing the vibrator’s handle between the width of Caitlin’s thighs, Laurel was quick to position the head of the device against the other woman’s untouched clitoris. Even with the device inactive, Caitlin seemed uncomfortable, shifting at the pressure the toy provided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Ah,” Laurel chided, “That’s going to stay right there.” Grinning in the face of Caitlin’s surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll turn it on in a minute, but first I want you to suck me off.” The Siren explained, the thick silicone head of her cock jabbing against that snow white chin and underside of her pretty teal lips. It was degrading, but entirely was the icy meta deserved. There was no mistaking the jumbled mess of arousal and fear reflecting in the blue eyes of her prisoner, where Caitlin knelt dutifully at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chains gave a rattle as she scooted closer, lips pinched in a squeak of discomfort as the movement ground the head of the vibrator more prominently against her oversensitized sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel let out a pleased sigh as she watched Caitlin’s full lips part to accept the blunt head of her cock. Her pale cheeks bulging at her Mistress forced more into her mouth. Those pretty silver curls bouncing as she began to bob her head, a steady back and forth that was accompanied by the wet sound of mouth being fucked and grating metallic jingling of her binds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Laurel murmured, licking her lips at the soft almost imperceptible grateful whimper that was released by her prisoner, “get it nice and wet.” A hot spasm of pleasure burning between the Siren’s thighs, fuck, it was so hot watching Caitlin suck her cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting her hands sink into her prisoner’s hair once more, Laurel anchored her grip as she began guiding more of her impressive length into her prisoner’s mouth. The icy metahuman, while following the task she had been given, seemed almost hesitant to allow more of the synthetic cock into her mouth. Caitlin’s shoulders gave a tremble as she gagged compulsively around the thick head Laurel had pushed to the back of her throat. Those blue eyes watering with reflexive tears as Laurel began to roll her hips. It was a slow wet, plunge, knocking the wind from her prisoner with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently pulling her length from the wet recesses of Caitlin’s mouth, Laurel rested the slick length wickedly against her prisoner’s face. The thick, black silicone cock contrasting sharply with the white of Caitlin’s skin. Laurel could see the confusion written on what was visible of Caitlin’s face from beneath the burden of her Mistress’ cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get it back,” Laurel teased with a grin, not missing the burn of embarrassment that colored the other woman’s cheeks, “after you turn that on.” Laurel said, motioning to the vibrator situated between Caitlin’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silver haired woman fumbled for a moment, teal lipstick smeared down her pale chin as she struggled to turn the toy on. Though Laurel knew she succeeded in the task at the harsh tremble of her prisoner’s full hips, and the nearly pained gasp that let her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta girl, now get back to work.” Laurel instructed with a wink, pleased as Caitlin returned to her previous task. Her numerous moans muffled against the thick cock lodged in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren couldn’t help but grin proudly at the bulge that distended Caitlin’s pale throat, she was taking her cock like a champ. Those pale hands began flexing, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs and her eyes grew wet with tears at the insistent wet buzz of the vibrator humming between her thighs. She was going to cum, Laurel realized, and they couldn’t have that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The icy meta hiccuping a moan around the thick synthetic cock in her mouth at the harsh tug of Laurel’s fingers in her silver hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Laurel snarled, “Bad girls don’t get to cum, Snowflake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren gave a merciless grin at the pitiful sound released by her prisoner, the harsh shake of her hips, the wet buzz of the toy vibrating against her abundantly slick sex. Sinking into the feeling of utter control, the sloppy slurp of getting her cock sucked, Laurel jumped in surprise at the cold, appreciative drag of Caitlin’s palm against her toned stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed, Caitlin stilled violently, little crystals of sweat shimmering across her skin like a constellation, every muscle drawn taut as the icy meta choked a sob around the thick dildo in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you cum?” Laurel asked, pulling the length of her strap-on back far enough for her prisoner to answer her, despite the weak disappointed moan her actions elicited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no...Mistress Siren.” Caitlin croaked, cheeks wet with tears, lips and chin slick with spit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued this game, Caitlin sucking the massive dildo while staving off orgasm after orgasm, despite the insistent humm of the vibrator between her legs. While it was fun for the time it lasted, Laurel was eager to diversify the punishment she doled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nudging apart her prisoner’s thighs with her boot, Laurel watched as the toy slipped away from Caitlin’s ridiculously wet sex, soaked in her liquid arousal. The silver haired woman shuddered, a pathetic keen, overstimulated and shaking as she practically collapsed against Laurel in relief, dildo still buried in her throat. The thing still buzzed against the ground, vibrating in a little beautiful pool of wetness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Laurel eased her sufficiently slick cock from her prisoner’s throat, she felt an unsolicited pride burn in her chest at the eager clamor of Caitlin’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress, I d-didn’t-” She stammered breathlessly, strung out and barely holding together from the amount of stimulus she was subjected to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t, Snowflake.” Laurel assured, firm fingers holding the subtle point of Caitlin’s chin as she stared down at those icy blue eyes. Shutting off the vibrator and kicking it in the vague direction of her bag, Laurel encouraged her prisoner into a familiar position. Face down, ass up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin was all too willing, melting into a compliant puddle at her Mistress’ instruction. Laurel sank down to her knees, smiling at the way her prisoner spread herself open without prompting. Hands braced on her ass, exposing both holes without a hint of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren observed the ridiculously wet seam of Caitlin’s sex, just barely curbing the desire to dip her fingers into the wet entrance. Instead she diverted her attention to the quivering, plugged up hole residing above her cunt. Laurel gave the pretty crystal base a teasing tug, pleased at how the relaxed ring of muscle expanded more smoothly around the width of the toy. Caitlin released a little moan in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hooking her fingers against the base of the buttplug, Laurel eased the toy free of Caitlin’s tight entrance. The dutiful spread of those reddened cheeks kept her tight hole from shrinking closed. The silver haired woman choked on a whine at the impact of a wet glob of spit against her exposed hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm... “ She hissed against the ground. Pale fingers digging into the supple, welted flesh of her ass. Laurel shuddered out an aroused sigh as she aligned the broad tip of her cock against the previously puckered hole. The pink entrance smeared with her spit, offering a bit of lubrication as Laurel brought her hips forward, sinking her cock into the forgiving hole. A moment passed, the grating sound of Caitlin’s nails scratching the hard ground as Laurel eased the large dildo into her prisoner’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Laurel growled, hands framing the flare of Caitlin’s hips. The globes her asscheeks pressed against the leather crotch of her Mistress’ pants with the entirety of the synthetic phallus hidden away in her welcoming hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setting a rhythm, sawing the massive member in and out of her prisoner, Laurel found a sick comfort in the harsh clap of their bodies colliding. The snap of leather meeting the cold skin of Caitlin’s rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The icy meta moaning a strained sound at the intrusion. Her little pale toes curling with every thrust. Unlike the slick squelch of fucking a wet pussy, Laurel found fucking Caitlin’s ass produced little noise on it’s own, just the odd thump of them meeting, the wet smear of her leaking cunt against the front of Laurel’s pants, the long desperate sounds of unadulterated pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Laurel adjusted her grip on Caitlin’s hips, moving her hold to fondle the heavy weight of her breasts. The pliant flesh squeezing to ooze between Laurel’s fingers, like malleable putty. The new position forced the Siren to lean atop her prisoner, her toned stomach pressed to Caitlin’s back. The jarring skin on skin contact, coupled with the simultaneously hot and cold feeling of the silver haired woman’s skin pebbling Laurel’s nippled through the fabric of her bra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her hips back, stomach flexing, Laurel groaned as she thrust forward, cock stabbing into Caitlin’s hole. The silver haired woman’s pussy drooling uselessly, abundant liquid arousal dripping from that aching slit. Laurel could certainly sympathize, the leather of her pants clinging to her similarly soaked sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking into that tight hole, watching the elastic ring of muscle cling desperately to the large length battering her insides. Caitlin had since fallen silent, mouth open, ass loose as she allowed herself to be used in the name of discipline that both parties seemed to take too much enjoyment in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burying the huge synthetic phallus into the welcoming hole, Caitlin’s hips shaking at the ceaseless stimulation of formerly untouched nerve endings, Laurel let out a groan at the copious strings of wetness clinging between them. The sticky want webbing between Caitlin’s sopping sex and Laurel’s crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caitlin keened a broken sound, hips wiggling frantically as Laurel continued pounding into her. A harsh hand tangled in her prisoner’s hair, cruel fingers peeling her prone form from the floor. Gravity pulled the icy meta back, forcing her down the thick cock, earning a panicked moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress,” Caitlin sobbed, hole fluttering around the massive synthetic member, “I can’t, I’m going to-” Her words cut short as Laurel pulled the length from her rear, slick when she allowed it to reside between Caitlin’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stimulation halted, the silver haired woman sank back to the floor with an equally pained and grateful sound. Refusing herself the bliss of coming undone. Laurel had never seen anything quite so amazing. Her pale form spasmed against the ground, holes flexing with each shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back, Laurel could feel her fatigue catching up to her, all that spanking, and heaving around that massive cock taking its toll. Rising back to her feet, the Siren wiggled out of the harness, tossing the thoroughly used strap-on aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing over to where her prisoner had lost all semblance of composure, thawed like a little ice cube against the ground, spread out in a boneless, undignified heap. Punishing had certainly been fun, though Laurel was at a point where it was impossible to ignore the persistent ache between her thighs. Kicking off her wedge heeled boots, and peeling away the stubborn leather of her pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking down against the wall, legs outspread to expose her waxed-raw cunt, Laurel hissed out a breath as her fingers ghosted over the pierced hood of her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snowflake?” Laurel called hoarsely, grinning at the way those silver curls bobbed as Caitlin lifted her head in response to the pet name. Those icy blue eyes went wide at the sight that awaited her. Laurel watched as her prisoner scrambled over without prompting, crawling over on her hands and knees, though walking might’ve been easier, her chains rattling and tits swinging as she went. Her eyes wide and hyperaware, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out as she approached her Mistress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not needing any more instruction, Caitlin sank down, her face settling between Laurel’s parted thighs. Her tongue and mouth fitting over the dripping slit. Laurel hissed between her teeth, head thumping against the wall at the eager plunge of Caitlin’s cold tongue pushing into her cunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping a hand in those thick silver locks, Laurel groaned as the slippery grind of her wet gash against her very willing prisoner’s mouth. Heat building in her belly at the wild lapping of the wet, frigid tongue. Caitlin’s inquisitive eyes stared up at her from betweens Laurel’s legs. Those pretty teal lips puckered around Laurel’s clit, tongue pushing insistently at the metal of her Mistress’ piercing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The icy metal squeaking out a moan at the swat of Laurel’s hand against her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good girl,” Laurel purred between growls, her legs locked around Caitlin’s head, “An obedient slut that knows how to listen to her Mistress.” She snarled, biting the dark swell of her bottom lip at the feverish tremble of Caitlin’s hips. Her hand connecting against the other woman’s ass with another slap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel groaned at the mindless rub of Caitlin’s face between her legs - nose, lips and chin smeared with liquid arousal. Tongue digging frantically into Laurel’s cunt, lips pulling desperately on Laurel’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Snowflake,” The Siren hissed between her teeth, her orgasm unbearably close, “You don’t belong to him,” She groaned, “You fucking belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel moaned, the glass window of the cell vibrating at the sound, her orgasm slamming into her with a potent mind-numbing force. The hot rush of endorphins subsiding just long enough for the dark haired meta to realize she hadn’t been the only one to come undone. Caitlin groaned apologetically, those teal lips still fitted against Laurel’s cunt sending a hot spiral of pleasure in response. Her release running down between her pale, shaking thighs and Caitlin pulled her wet mouth away, strings of spit and release sticking to her lips and chin from Laurel’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.” Caitlin floundered, yelping out a sound as Laurel seized her by the hair with far more gentility than she employed thus far. Lifting the other woman, her black lips connecting with Caitlin’s teal ones in a sloppy wanting kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lungs ached like she had swallowed a blizzard as Laurel pulled out of the kiss, marveling at the copper hair clutched between her fingers. Glancing at the other woman, icy blue eyes had since melted to a sweet doe brown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cait-” Laurel murmured, rocking back gently at the impact of her friend’s mouth meeting hers once more. Cool palms clutching at her, fingers digging into whatever flesh she could reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t care,” Laurel assured, her hand smoothing back Caitlin’s hair, “You can cum again if you want.” The brunette said with a smirk, feeling that cold mouth smile against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As many times as you want, just as long as you promise you’ll behave.” Laurel informed, her fingers trailing teasingly between Caitlin’s shoulder blades, savoring the sight of the other woman shivering at her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll behave,” Caitlin said with a cute jut of her lower lip, “If-” She drawled, giggling at the curious quirk of Laurel’s brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we bargaining now?” Laurel interjected with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you promise we can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.” Caitlin said, her hand making a sweeping motion towards the bag of goodies Laurel had brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren gave a smirk, it had been a pain in the ass negotiating with Zoom in an attempt to spare Killer Frost’s life. Staring down at the redhead in her lap, Laurel knew her effort had been worth the trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a deal, Snowflake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another experimental fic for me, surprise surprise. </p>
<p>I think this is my first arrowverse fic in a while that doesn't contain Lauriver or some version of it, so that's new.</p>
<p>That being said I really like the idea of Killer Frost and Black Siren, even though we never really got to see them interact. I don't by any means think these characters are soulmates or anything like that, but I do think they could've made a relationship work.</p>
<p>If you did like this fic, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>